koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jan Sangoku Musou
Dynasty Warriors Mahjong (雀・三國無双, Jan Shin Sangoku Musou) takes a different approach to a popular eastern pass time, Mahjong, in this title. There are no battlefields involved but there is interaction between warring generals with dialog that somewhat parodies Dynasty Warriors 5. This title is only available in Japan. Koei has no current intentions to release this in North America or in Europe. Players name their own "Mahjong warrior" from 32 preset designs and 6 different voice sets. Once the player has decided on a character, they can choose to either participate in a tournament or in one of the game's story modes. Each match in story mode has four participants, the player being set against three characters from the Dynasty Warriors series. The rules are similar to other Mahjong games but includes cuts of the series' characters during matches. Image displays are often voiced and essentially hints the opposition's situation. These cuts sometimes include the characters posing with their weapons or displaying emotions rarely seen in the series, which makes these instances unintentionally hilarious. Modes Mahjong Toupai The story mode. There is a scenario for each kingdom and a "dream" story mode that is unlocked once the player beats all the other stories. Players travel from location ;Wei :Cao Cao, bored and restless, calls for the greatest Mahjong warriors in the land to satisfy him with a game. Xiahou Dun asks the player to help him out by finding two other players. ;Wu :A grand banquet is being held for a Mahjong tournament. The player is asked by Sun Jian to satisfy his son, Sun Quan, with a game while he's away. ;Shu :The three brothers are presented with a grand mahjong table but lack the fourth person to fill in the empty spot. Seeing the predicament, Liu Bei orders his troops to find a strong Mahjong warrior in hopes to find their "fourth virtuous brother" for the game. ;Musou Story :Final and longest scenario that pits the player against three opponents from each kingdom. They challenge the player to prove who is the better "Mahjong warrior" of the era. A brief summary for each team's dialogue is attached. ::Zuo Ci, Pang Tong, Zhang Jiao - magicians who decide to test the player ::Jiang Wei, Lu Xun, Sima Yi - eager strategists; Wei angrily states that Xun has no right to be there while Yi jumps at the chance to end the player and his other rivals. ::Ma Chao, Gan Ning, Xiahou Dun - proud warriors who boldly declare their intentions to win; Ning finds Chao annoying and the two warriors bicker with each other leaving Dun to start the match ::Da Qiao, Sun Ce, Guan Ping - Da cheers on Ce and he gets embarrassed. They share a tender moment together while Ping watches on being a bit jealous. He wants to win the match to someday share the same type of happiness. ::Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, Cao Ren - Yu promises to play Xiao her favorite song if they win. Ren scorns their open display of affection on the battlefield. After the player wins, he bashfully says that he'll act the same after the wars are over. ::Zhao Yun, Zhang He, Diao Chan - the "cho" team; Zhang He gathered them together since the Japanese pronunciation of their names are a "beautiful" pun of the word butterfly. ::Xu Zhu, Meng Huo, Dong Zhuo - rambunctious giants; Meng and Dong fight over treasure while Zhu tries to calm them down with a Mahjong match. ::Sun Shang Xiang, Xing Cai, Zhang Fei - Shang and Cai talk about pleasing their fathers but the latter can't find herself to cheer for her parent. Zhang Fei joins the team to show her how cool he can be. ::Wei Yan, Zhou Tai, Dian Wei - the first two don't talk much and surprise Dian Wei when they suddenly start the match. ::Huang Zhong, Xiahou Yuan, Huang Gai - Huang challenges Yuan to a Mahojng match but he isn't interested. He refers his rival to the "other old man" and the two have a manly match to see who's the better elder. ::Yue Ying, Zhen Ji, Zhu Rong - wives team. Ying and Ji start the match to see who is the better wife while Rong joins to see if they can get along. ::Pang De, Taishi Ci, Yuan Shao - a respectful setup between two warriors until Shao complains about how no one wants to join him. Pang tells him to prove his worth in the match. ::Lu Meng, Ling Tong, Lu Bu - Meng finds it disgraceful to share his family name with Bu and challenges him to a match to see who keeps it. Tong lazily joins them to help his elder out as he finds his reasons for fighting a bit too silly. ::Xu Huang, Guan Yu, Zhang Liao - respectful warriors who want to test their might against each other ::Cao Pi, Zhuge Liang, Sun Quan - successors of their lords who want to see who is better amongst them. ::Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian - heroes who want to see who should be the true ruler of the land. Mahjong Ranking A tournament mode with four different types of matches. Free Mode Player can set the rules to their liking and go against any three characters in the game. Database Displays rankings and achievements from External Links *Official Japanese page Category: Games